


Who'd Do The Dirty?

by FinalOwen



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: Drabble, Set pre-musical, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalOwen/pseuds/FinalOwen
Summary: Zahara doesn't know whether she can trust anyone in the Falco household. But there are some experiences that bring them all together.





	Who'd Do The Dirty?

Much as Zahara tried, she could never really figure out how much she should talk to the others in Falco's employ. She'd never been one to trust too easily. There was always a danger of giving too much, not just in the sense of exposing or compromising the Lost, but simply of exposing her soul. 

But still, she didn't necessarily dislike them. Hell, most of them were just kids, desperate for an escape from the excesses of Obsidian, and a job was a job. Before she'd found the Lost, that had been her. Maybe things would be different if she had to make the same choices now, but since she was here, she had responsibilities... Zahara was now the first to find out Falco's plans for finding his arch nemesis, making sure to send word ahead so Strat could evade him. She could keep an eye on Raven, bandage her wounds, and give her a little company in her isolated existence. She could make sure Sloane was ok, that Falco was treating her right, and that she wasn't drinking enough to endanger her health. She could direct new hires to the Deep End if she suspected they were also frozen, before Falco could find out and disappear them into his prison vaults... But even then she had to keep her distance. Some of them were loyal to the dictator, some might just be willing to sell out the tribe for the kind of money that could keep them in what little comfort Obsidian could offer.

Sometimes, though, it didn't take the greatest of dramas to get her talking. As she walked down one of the ancient hallways of Falco Tower with tray in hand, a door opened suddenly, and one of the costumed courtiers that waited on the family burst through, slamming the door behind her with a horrified expression on her face, mouth frozen into a trembling grimace.

"Hey... You ok?" Zahara offered, reaching out a hand.

The courtier looked at her, glancing back and forth along the corridor to make sure nobody was listening in, then leaned in to whisper in Zahara's ear.

"I... I just walked in on them singing a musical number about how bad their sex life is."

There was a moment of silence as Zahara processed the information, then a smile spread across her face. "Yeah, y'know, I think I've heard one of those too."

"... This is the third one I've heard this week."

With the tension broken, the two of them began to laugh, the sound echoing down the halls. Maybe she couldn't be sure about everything here, but moments like this made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of headcanons about little interactions in the Bat world that don't necessarily need a full fledged fic to explore, and given how infrequently I actually write the fics I really want to write, this is a fun way to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> This one's specifically inspired by some of the amazing incredulous faces pulled by the ensemble during 'Paradise By The Dashboard Light' and its setup. If you can take your eyes off of Sharon Sexton and Rob Fowler, check them out, they put 110% into everything. Also the title isn't as relevant to its original song, but it kind of fits the mood.


End file.
